


First Interface

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: An expansion of Jazz and Prowl's first interface from the story 'Firsts'.





	First Interface

**Author's Note:**

> Expanding the section on interfacing from [Firsts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12713181).

This story owes a debt for inspiration to speechie42's Interlude 1 & 2 for spark!sex, to vericus's Risk to be Alive for her view of how Prowl and Jazz finally admitted their feelings, Nightwind's Gravity for a first time, and macx-larabee's Imperfection series for how sparks work. I hope I have merely used their ideas as a starting point and not plagerized; I would like to thank all these authors for inspiring me. And go read their stuff. It's much better than mine.

 

_the first time Jazz and Prowl interfaced, Jazz fell the rest of the way in love._

"Jazz? What's wrong?"  
"Hm? Oh, sorry Prowl. Got sumthin' on ma mind."  
"Oh. Well, if you need time I can…"  
"No!" Jazz cleared his intakes. "No, it's fine. I'll get ma mind back on th'game."  
Prowl gazed at Jazz, then nodded and returned his optics back to the game. Finding a game that they both would play was difficult; Prowl liking games involving strategy and Jazz preferring games of luck. But their times off-duty rarely coincided and when they did, Jazz and Prowl enjoyed getting together to play a game, down a few cubes of mild high grade, and in general unwind. These times had led to a wonderful friendship between the two officers and from Jazz's viewpoint, a greater understanding of Prowl's thoughts and reasoning. And that was the source of Jazz's current distraction.  
"Prowl?"  
"Yes, Jazz?"  
"Do ya think that…oh, neva mind."  
Prowl again looked at Jazz, then quietly began to put the game away.  
"Prowl, what are ya…"  
"Jazz, all the vorns you have listened to me, helped me figure out not only what but how our people thought, and now that you have something weighing on your processor you want me to ignore it? Behave as if your concerns were of less importance than mine?"  
Jazz chuckled. "Well, when ya put it tha' way…"  
"Come on, Jazz, give."  
Jazz folded his hands together, then unfolded them, then leapt to his peds and started pacing. Prowl watched him in surprise. He had never seen Jazz this unsettled.  
"D'ya think, if ya take an action and it's wrong that ya could ever recover from it?"  
Prowl actually took this question seriously and spent a breem thinking before he replied. "I do think that if your intentions are good you can repair a situation, even if you caused the problem."  
Jazz blew out air and continued his pacing. "I just…man, I don't want ta mess this up, Prowl. It's…" Jazz paced furiously while Prowl waited. Finally, Jazz stopped and looked at Prowl. "I'm in love. An' he doesn't know, an' I don't know how ta tell him or if I should, an' if I do, will we be still be able ta continue ta work together."  
Prowl felt a stutter in his pump. Jazz in love? Why did that feel so wrong to him? He shook his head slightly, then returned his gaze to Jazz, who was looking at him with a slight tilt to his head and a small smile hovering about his mouthplates. Prowl forcibly wrenched his attention back to the problem at hand. "Jazz. I'm not sure I'm the best 'bot to give you advice on this matter, but I would tell him. You don't know how he'll react. If necessary, we can re-arrange the work details to give you more time with your chosen…uh…or less time if he reacts unfavorably." He spread his hands helplessly. "Whatever you need that is in my power to grant I will give you, Jazz."  
The saboteur looked at him seriously. "If it were you, would you want to know? Or would you run away screaming?"  
Prowl suddenly gathered his courage and stood, moving in front of Jazz. "if it were me, Jazz, I would think that Primus himself had decided to grant me a miracle." Abruptly, the tactician stepped back and headed for the door.  
He never made it. Jazz grabbed his arm and spun him against the wall, crowding against him. "Prowl, I love you." Then Jazz kissed him. Prowl was stiff, then he shuddered and relaxed against Jazz, returning the kiss.  
Jazz was not quiet, muttering between kisses. "I never thought…Primus! This feels so…oh, Prowl…Prowl!" For Prowl was suddenly very in-the-moment and had started to rub his hands over Jazz's back and sides, then sliding his fingers between the seams of the saboteur's sides. Jazz moaned, feeling overwhelmed with sensation. Gasping, he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against the tactician's chevron.  
"Jazz, oh, Jazz, I love you." Prowl ducked his head and found Jazz's mouth again, initiating the kiss this time. Jazz returned the pressure, starting to move his hands along Prowl's frame. The tactician shuddered as Jazz moved his hands to Prowl's wings, then he moaned as Jazz caressed the joints of the wings. Prowl broke the kiss, groaning out, "Jazz, oh, yes, that feels…" Suddenly, Prowl, moved his hands away from Jazz's chassis and to his arms, pushing them away from his body. "Jazz, what are we doing?"  
"The humans call it makin' love."  
Prowl sighed, resting his head against Jazz's. "Are you playing with me?"  
"No! Prow, I've had feelin's for ya for a long time. But since we came out of stasis, I've seen in ya somethin' that calls ta me. Somthin' that makes me happy. Why do ya think I've been spendin' so much time with ya? It isn't 'cause we've found a coupla game ta play, it's 'cause I'd take any excuse to be with ya. I wouldn't care if we did nuthin' but watch each other; for _the chance_ ta spend time with ya I'd do 'most anything."  
Prowl shook. Jazz moved his hands back to Prowl's chassis, clasping his shoulders.  
"Prowl?"  
Prowl's optics dimmed, then brightened again.  
"I want you. Primus! Right here, right now. This…is right, Jazz. It makes sense, it all works, it fits…"  
He broke off as Jazz kissed him again, more fiercely, sliding his glossa out to caress Prowl's lips. The tactician moaned, then slid down the wall he was against. Jazz followed him down, sparing one passing thought to hit the lock on the door. He then sprawled over Prowl, sliding one hand to the tactician's back and moving the other along his front bumper. Prowl returned the favor, ghosting one hand along Jazz's grill and the other along his hip and the sensitive seams there. Both were rapidly heating up, cooling fans kicking in to dispel the heat building in their frames. As they continued to find sensitive nodes, seams, and wires, more moans came from them. Jazz quickly found that Prowl's doorwing joints were incredibly sensitive and that using both hands on his back allowed Jazz to get even closer to Prowl's chassis and better yet, brought the cables and struts of Prowl's neck within reach of his mouth and glossa. After stroking a particular cable with his glossa, he was pleased when Prowl bucked beneath him and threw his head back, exposing more of his neck to Jazz. The saboteur took advantage while he was able. Prowl had, in the meantime, found that Jazz's hips and just under his grill were his sensitive areas and caused Jazz to push his hips against Prowl, seeking more pressure.  
"Mm…Prowl, wait an astrosec…"  
"No, now!"  
"Yeah, but I gotta…"  
Jazz fumbled for his interface cable, but Prowl astonished him. Without warning, Prowl's chest components split apart, revealing his laser core and nestled next to it, his Spark chamber. Jazz had never seen a more beautiful sight, Prowl's essence laid out before him.  
"Prowl, oh my love…"  
At his growled words, Prowl's Spark chamber snapped open. Jazz reared back. This was going too far!  
"Jazz, please, …please…I want you." The fervent desire in the tone penetrated Jazz's processor. He looked into Prowl's optics, only to see love shining from them. Jazz froze, feeling the results of that look penetrate through every system he had. His chest snapped apart, with his Spark chamber only a beat behind.  
"Mine, Prowl, forever…"  
"Yes, oh, yes, you own me, Jazz!"  
Jazz brought his chest down to Prowl's, stroking his back as he adjusted himself to fit against Prowl. Their Sparks glowed brighter, sending tendrils of energy toward each other, the Sparks themselves reaching toward the other. As Jazz got as close to Prowl as he could, their Sparks merged and they found themselves together. No Prowl, no Jazz, one being with all their memories. The portion of their shared being that was Jazz gasped at the breadth and depth of Prowl's love. Prowl had loved Jazz before Earth, before the war had escalated, in fact since they had met. Jazz's love was newer, but deep and real for all that, based on a deep and abiding friendship that had grown into something profound and spark shattering. Prowl marveled at the courage Jazz had mustered to talk to him.  
As memories and thoughts flowed between them, their Sparks sent electrical impulses along their frames. So much energy crackled along their components that finally their systems overloaded. Reluctantly, the merged Spark split, moving back into their separate chambers as Jazz collapsed on top of Prowl and both slipped into recharge.

Jazz came out of recharge with a sense of impending doom. It seemed…unlike him. He on-lined his visor to see Prowl's horror-stricken face before him. Jazz quickly brought up the last memory he had. Oh, had they…?  
"Yes." Prowl's optics dimmed. "Yes, we did. My apologies…" But he never finished. Jazz had once again demonstrated his adaptability and used their bond to thrust himself into Prowl's mind with wordless love, affection, joy and praise. Prowl's mind seemed taken aback, then cautiously reached out to Jazz and was swept into a mental hug so fierce and full of love that he could do nothing but wordlessly snuggle into the love enveloping him.  
"Prowl, you've made me th' happiest mech in th' whole universe. Ya've given me everythin' I've ever wanted just by givin' me yerself. Don't…please, don't regret it. I love ya."  
Prowl shook his head, giving a weak sound of amusement. "Jazz, I'm sure that last cycle you hoped we would still be talking. You may have had a distant and fond hope that we'd interface, but I don't think in your highest hopes you ever believed you'd wake up bonded to me."  
"Nope, but I can't imagine a better way to wake up!"  
Prowl attempted to sit up, and Jazz scooted back along his legs to allow the movement. Prowl reached for him and laid his forehead on Jazz's. "Most couples wait vorns after interfacing to bond, Jazz. It can't be undone, and they want to be sure."  
"I'm sure."  
"Jazz…"  
"No, Prowl. I'm sure. You're sure. Why wait? We're in a war. I don't want to…play at this. My spark seeks yours, has for a long time, and yours seeks mine. Why do what others do? We did what was right for us. You told me last cycle that if my intentions were good I could fix anythin'. But I don't see anythin' ta fix, Prowl. Ya can't hide from me. You're happy. Ya've been pickin' up crumbs, Prowl, happy ta spend a few breems here an' there with me. Well, now ya get it all. The Grand Prize, Prowler." Here Jazz tilted his head and breathed into Prowl's audial, "Ya get me, forever 'n' ever. All that I am is yours."  
Prowl's air intakes hitched, then he flipped Jazz onto his back and crawled over him, opening their chest plates as did so, and murmured, "And all that I am is yours, Jazz."  
Jazz smiled at him and sent love over the bond, along with the thought that this was all well and good, but a good overload would really be appreciated.  
Prowl laughed and said, "I aim to please."

And amazingly, neither of them were late for their duty shift.

The End.


End file.
